


Memories Never Fade

by KurooSimp01



Category: Given (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Canon Gay Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gay Parents, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurooSimp01/pseuds/KurooSimp01
Summary: Mafuyama angst :,)The smile stayed as he continued to chop the last of the vegetables - that was until he heard an all-too-familiar melody start to sound throughout the kitchen... played by an electric guitar. As soon as his mind managed to process what the music was, his eyes widened, his smile faltering immediately.This is Yuki's song...
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Memories Never Fade

**Author's Note:**

> You might want to grab some tissues for this because I cried while writing this haha-
> 
> Mentions of past character death
> 
> Yuki's song is Fuyu No Hanashi
> 
> ALSO THIS IS N O T OMEGAVERSE - THE CHILD IS ADOPTED.

It was a Sunday afternoon and Ritsuka was sat in their living room, playing with his six year old daughter, Ayako. Sundays were the days where Ristuka could spend the entire day with his love life and their child without having to constantly busy himself with his usual work and he could just relax. This is why he enjoyed Sundays the most out of 7 days of the week.

Over in the kitchen, Mafuyu was preparing their food for their lunch. The daily radio was on and he hummed along to the music it played as he chopped vegetables to add to their meal. Sundays were the days where he would let Ritsuka rest for the day, doing all the house work, meals and cleaning. 

Although Ritsuka would insist on letting Mafuyu take his rest, the quieter boy would always do the work for him - he knew that Ritsuka was tired from the week's work he would do (not including Saturdays, but he would visit his sister every Saturday along with Ayako and Mafuyu) and force him to relax and get some sleep. 

Mafuyu smiled to himself as the song on the radio died down, the soft diminuendo barely being registered in his mind as he thought about his family and how happy they all were to just be with each other. 

The smile stayed as he continued to chop the last of the vegetables - that was until he heard an all-too-familiar melody start to sound throughout the kitchen... played by an electric guitar. As soon as his mind managed to process what the music was, his eyes widened, his smile faltering immediately. 

This is Yuki's song...

The chopping knife fell to the counter, a loud 'clang' sounding from the kitchen and startling Ristuka. Said boy looked up from what he and Ayako were doing to hear the radio's 'off' button being hit with force, obviously having sent the object to the floor. 

Ritsuka stoof up, but before he could make a move towards the kitchen, a blur of salmon-pink hair rushed past him, immediately notifying him that Mafuyu had just ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to their room, the door slamming shut in a matter of seconds and immediately filling Ritsuka's heart with worry and pity. He had heard that so-called 'Yuki's song' had started. He knew that today was the same date as the day Yuki died and left Mafuyu on his own to suffer in a spiral of depression, anxiety, panic and extreme guilt for years. It still angered Ritsuka to this day.

Turning back to a confused-looking Ayako, he smiled softly and crouched down to her.

"Ayako, Daddy needs to go upstairs for a while. I will be back in a few minutes, so just keep playing, okay?"

After ecieving a nod from his daughter, he turned and went upstairs towards their room, gently gripping the door handle and clicking it open to find a curled up Mafuyu lay on their double-bed, back facing the doorway, visibly shaking. A soft, pitiful sigh left Ritsuka's throat and he quietly pushed the door shut behind him, then going over to the bed and sitting on the edge. He gently placed his hand over his husband's shoulder and rubbed the back of it with his thumb.

"Mafuyu... honey..."

A shaky, melancholic whine left the trembling boy as he curled into himself more, trying his best not to cry. Although it was easier to let out his emotions - all thanks to Ritsuka - he still, hated crying in front of people. No matter what about, no matter who it was in his company, he would try his absolute best to hold back his tears... but it was so unbelievably hard to hide himself away when it was Ritsuka. He never succeeded. 

"Baby... come on... you need to let it out... it's worse to keep your emotions bottled up... I've told you this many times already, but I am never going to judge you for times like these... I will always be with you. I will always be by your side, so that you don't have to cry alone. I'm here, love..." Ritsuka smiled softly, yet sadly. 

He pulled Mafuyu up so that he was sitting, then pulling him into his arms, holding a strong yet soft grip on the boy he loved so dearly. He rubbed his back comfortingly and whispered into his ear,

"Just cry... let it all out... I'm here..."

That made the dam crumble. 

Mafuyu let out an anguished cry, gripping onto the back of Ritsuka's sweater as if letting go would kill him. Tears soaked both his cheeks and Ritsuka's shoulder, sobs wracking through his body, making his chest shake as he tried his best to catch his breath, gasping between loud cries. All he could do was cling onto his husband and let out everything he had in him. Pain, mourn, heartbreak, all of it. It was all too much... he missed Yuki with his entire being, even if it had been over seven years since he died. While it was true that he was now happily married and had a daughter with someone who he could never live without, there was still part of him that continued to love Yuki. His heart always held that special place for his first ever love. And yet, he was still in agony from his loss... and nothing would ever take away the pain of it all. It still lingered.

Ritsuka sighed and placed kisses on Mafuyu's head, still rubbing his back gently. He hated seeing Mafuyu like this, no matter the situation, yet he was so used to it that it felt like the norm. No matter how much that Mafuyu had to deal eith, Ritsuka would be there at every second. He would give up his everything for this man - his job, money, his own health, as long as it kept Mafuyu happy. He would give away his sanity just to keep his husband here. If he were absolutely honest, he would probably go to the extreme of killing someone for Mafuyu. 

"Shh... it's going to be okay... I'm here... I always will be... I love you... I'm here..."

~♡~

After a long while, Mafuyu's sobs had now reduced to the odd tear and sniffle here or there and his shaking had stopped. He just lay there, quiet, limp and exhausted in Ritsuka's embrace. Said boy was slowly rocking side to side with him, humming a slow and sweet melody quietly as he ran his hands through soft, salmon locks, occasionally brushing against his cheek. Mafuyu's soft, tired breaths were just about audible in the room, and Ritsuka softly smiled, looking down at the boy in his arms with love. 

Ritsuka shifted a little and pulled Mafuyu up so that he was sat in his lap, his humming turning to silence. He wiped the stray tears off of Mafuyu's cheek and rested their foreheads together, closing his eyes.

"I know you miss him, love... I would be lying if I said that I know how you feel, because I really don't. But no matter how much I would never fully understand, I will always be here, both with and for you," His eyes opened and he pulled away a little, looking into his husbands beautiful, amber eyes, "I'm not ever going to leave you, no matter the events that our lives still hold for us... I love you more than anything you could ever know, Mafuyu... I'm always going to be here..."

A soft sigh escaped Mafuyu's lips, and the smallest of smiles appeared, his eyes watering again.

"I know..." Mafuyu whispered, so quietly that it was barely audible, "I love you too, Ritsuka..."

Their lips met slowly and softly. Ritsuka cupped Mafuyu's cheeks, wiping away a few new tears from them. He pulled away with a soft, reassuring smile, before turning his head to the door, which had just quietly clicked open.

"Ayako?" Ritsuka said.

Mafuyu turned his head towards where the young girl was stood, her small hand on the doorhandle and big, slightly worried eyes looking at her parents.

"Is papa crying..?" She quietly asked, walking into the room and up to the bed.

"Not anymore, sweetie... Papa was just a little sad today."

Mafuyu smiled at his daughter. 

"Is it because you miss Uncle Yuki..?"

Both Ritsuka and Mafuyu were quiet for a second, before the dark haired male spoke up, holding Ayako's hand as she climbed onto the bed to sit inbetween her parents. 

"Yes, today is the same date that Uncle Yuki went up to the angels - Papa misses him, is all. He is better now."

Ayako looked at Mafuyu for a moment, before hugging him, her hands just about meeting behind her Papa's back.

"I heard what Daddy was saying... and I am going to be here, too... I won't leave you, Papa, just like Daddy..." She said, looking up at both Mafuyu and Ritsuka with a smile.

Ritsuka turned his head away, his brain overloading with cuteness. 

"Thank you, Ayako, sweetie... Papa is very thankful..." Mafuyu smiled down at her and hugged her as well, his eyes filling with tears again and a few droplets rolling down his cheeks. He really didn't know what he's do without them... he loved Ritsuka and Ayako so much. 

"And Daddy is proud of you for being here with your Papa, too, Ayako. You're a very sweet girl." Ritsuka spoke softly, joining the hug. They stayed in a big embrace for a minute or so, before Ritsuka pulled away and leaned down to Ayako.

"I think Papa forgot about our lunch, didn't he? Maybe we should all go downstairs to the kitchen and help him out, that way, the food will be finished and ready to eat much sooner!" 

Ayako's eyes lit up at the mention of food, and she immediately slid off of the bed, leaving the room, yelling,

"I'm going to get there first~!"

This made Ritsuka and Mafuyu laugh, both standing up and sharing a quick kiss before chasing after their daughter to make sure she didn't accidentally hurt herself with anything.

For the rest of their Sunday, they all spend every minute at each other's side, as they promised they would... and that promise would last until they reached their final breaths. Because they were family. ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Did you cry?
> 
> No?
> 
> Damn-
> 
> XD I'm kidding-
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic! I enjoyed writing it even thiugh I brought myself to literal tears.
> 
> ANYWAYS adios guys, have a great day/night! 😁


End file.
